1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stereoscopic display.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the parallax of eyes, a stereoscopic display device, in general, provides two images with slightly difference respectively to left and right eyes of a human to generate a stereoscopic image. According to different methods for providing the stereoscopic image, the general stereoscopic display technologies include polarization 3D technology, anaglyphic 3D technology, active shutter 3D technology, and wavelength multiplexing 3D technology.
The general color display device produces various colors in the color space by mixing the additive primary colors, i.e. red (R), green (G), and blue (B). If the bandwidths of R, G, and B are narrow and the color of R, G, and B are pure, the color space formed by R, G, and B can be larger.
The display device using anaglyphic 3D technology distinguishes images of left eye and right eye by using two colors, such as red and blue. Although the cost is cheaper, the device may have problems due to color cast to bring bad image qualities.
The display device using polarization 3D technology distinguishes images of left eye and right eye by using a set of orthogonal lights with linear polarizations or circular polarizations. The device needs to use with special projection screen in case the polarized lights projected to the projection screen may loss their polarization states and become unpolarized. The unpolarized lights on the projection screen will cause double images on the screen, such that the left eye may receive the right eye image, and the right eye may receive the left eye image.
The display device using active shutter 3D technology blocks the visual fields of left and right eye interlacedly, and controls the output image and input image synchronously through the wireless transmitters, infrared ray for example, at the same time. Therefore, the left and the right eye images are displayed interlacedly to achieve stereoscopy display. However, the device needs expansive purchasing cost and the extra energy, i.e. it needs to be charged, to maintain its normal operation.
The basic conception of the wavelength multiplexing stereoscopic system is to distinguish the left and right eye images with two individual sets of primary colors R1, G1, and B1 and R2, G2, and B2 whose frequencies are different from each other. Therefore, if a user wears special glasses, the left image and the right image can be distinguished, and the user also can see more vivid images due to the wider color space the display supplied. In addition, compared to the polarized state, the frequency of light is not so easy to change which means the wavelength multiplexing stereoscopic system doesn't need a projection screen with specific design. On the other hand, the traditional wavelength multiplexing stereoscopic system may cause unnecessary energy and brightness reductions since it provides the same image data to the left and right eye projection systems during two-dimensional display which still provided by R1, G1, B1 and R2, G2, B2 colors individually.